Iku Nagae/IkuTronHD's version
While this character appears to have gameplay based on that of Ricepigeon's Touhou characters, it is in fact a spriteswap of RicePigeon's Komachi Onozuka with most of the coding taken from it. Unlike the character it's a spriteswap from, it has no Specials or Hypers and has almost no comboability. ) |Image = File:IkuTronHDIkuPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Iku Nagae is a spriteswap of RicePigeon's Komachi Onozuka whose button layout and gameplay are similar to said creator's characters, as it uses the buttons for attacks and the buttons as shortcuts; is used in conjunction with or to activate the character's Forward Dash or Backdash respectively, while and are used as shortcut's for the character's throw. Iku does not have any Specials or Hypers to work with, leaving the character entirely reliant on her Normals, and as such has a very bare-bones moveset with a limited array of options at her disposal. The character's comboability doesn't really stretch further than being able to chain the crouching into itself, chaining into in any of the three statetypes (standing, crouching and airborne) or chaining into while airborne, though it can change its statetype during the transition between the and and still retain the combo; fortunately, Iku's damage output is somewhat above average, which goes a slight distance in mitigating the lack of comboability. Iku's frame data is mostly taken from the source games and thus her attacks have a significant amount of startup lag, which allows characters with fast attacks to reliably beat out Iku's slower attacks, though this is somewhat alleviated by many of her attacks having infinite priority and a sizeable amount of range. In addition to the character's slow attacks, Iku takes the low velocities of the character she is a spriteswap of and thus has very poor movement speed, something that is particularly noticeable in her air dashes, which only allow the character to travel minimal distance in mid-air before the effects of gravity force her to land; because of this, as well as the forward dash having a fair bit of endlag when it is brought to an end, the character's best option to approach an opponent is the standing , which carries Iku forward a fair distance while also having an active hitbox with infinite priority. Owing to the character's lack of projectiles and poor movement options, Iku struggles against characters that are good at keeping opponents at bay, as she has no effective ways to get around projectiles; additionally, many of Iku's heavier attacks push the opponent back quite far, which forces her to try and approach them again. Due to her nature of being a spriteswap, Iku uses the A.I. from the character it was taken from, though this A.I. is effectively gimped due to it being unable to perform the missing Specials and Hyper attacks, which manifests itself as the character periodically standing still for a few seconds trying to activate attacks that aren't there. When it isn't dashing randomly, the A.I. will try to approach the opponent with either walking or abusing the momentum from , then start attacking with more frequency once it get within close enough proximity to them, though this also increases the frequency in which it tries to use an attack that isn't there and thus leave itself open to punishment. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' 's colours) |File:IkuTronHDIkupal8.png|1,8 (Patchouli Knowledge's colours) |File:IkuTronHDIkupal9.png|1,9 |File:IkuTronHDIkupal10.png|1,10 (Mima's colours) |File:IkuTronHDIkupal11.png|1,11 (Lie Meiling's colours) |File:IkuTronHDIkupal12.png|1,12 |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos IKUTHD MUGEN Iku Nagae (Yo) vs Tenshi Hinanawi ST64 MUGEN Komachi (me) vs Iku and Tenshi (Ricepigeon Knockoffs) Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Spriteswaps Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by IkuTronHD Category:Characters made in 2016 }}